When The Knight Met The Beauty
by ILovePKJ
Summary: "NO!" I screamed as I ran through Forks, Washington's forest, I had to find out if it was true, I know he's alive he has to be… I'm coming Carlisle… I'm coming.


"When The Knight Met The Beauty"

**AN: I hope you like it! Please review, thanks:)**

**[**Annabelle's** POV] **

_I can't believe it! It can't be true… why her, why him? Why… I loved him. They can't be dead, they were wonderful people… especial him, so kind and caring. He taught me how to live, he gave me a reason to live, he taught me about life, he __was __is my life, and I his; well until he found her, but I excepted that I understood their love for each other, they were mates… meant to be together, forever. But why, why did he have to die? H-he was my: everything and he didn't even know it! _

"NO!" I screamed as I ran through Forks, Washington's forest, I had to find out if it was true, I know he's alive he has to be… I'm coming _Carlisle_… _I'm coming. _

I ran faster then I thought was possible, I had to fine out if Carlisle and Esme was alive, if the rumor of their death was true, I had to find out for myself. A I saw their house/mansion come in to view, I slowed down not wanting to cause them to attack me, thinking I wanted to do some kind of harm.

**[Carlisle's POV]**

"Carlisle quick, there's a nomad coming from the east forest!" Edward yelled from the front room. I ran outside, and they followed, everyone getting into a defensive position.

"Now everyone, clam down," I commanded and waited for them to stand upright "Now Alice, do you know anything?" I asked my daughter

"Yes Carlisle, she is wanting something, but I believe she wants no harm… I believe she seeks some kind of knowledge of something." Alice explained "That's all I see, but here she comes"

As this vampire came from the forest she slowed down and sealed into a slow paste, I know her… it can't be.

"Carlisle!" She breathed out

"**Annabelle?" I ran to her and she fell into my arms, if vampire's could cry, I believe we would be crying now. **

"**Carlisle, you're alive? I knew you would be, I knew it was a lie." Annabelle choked out as I continued to hold her into my arms, she must have heard of Esme death and thought I was dead as well. **

"**Annabelle: why don't you come inside so we can talk?" I suggested I let go of her, so I could wrap my arm across her shoulders "Annabelle, let me introduce you to my family," I said once we stepped inside where the others had gathered "This is my family, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosella." I said pointing to each one of them "and this is Annabelle Churchill, an old friend of mine." I explained**

"**Hello, it's a pleasure to meet y'all." Annabelle said, her country accent now obvious to the others, Annabelle wasn't to much younger than I but she never wish to get read of her accent, she simply said it was part of her, it made her who she was.**

"**Annabelle I couldn't help but over hear, you thought Carlisle was dead?" Alice questioned "Why don't we all sit down so you can explain it, huh?" Alice suggested as she danced over to the sofa with us following along be hide her. **

[Annabelle's POV]

"_**I can't believe it Carlisle is alive**_**," I didn't think he recognized me at first but I was so over joyed that he was alive I didn't care, it was so nice being in his arms once more, it just felt right. After he induced me to his family, the fairy like creature danced over to the sofa and I asked for me to explain my earlier statement, about me thinking Carlisle was dead; I didn't really know what to say it was odious that they knew Esme was dead, you could just tell, so I didn't want to bring them anymore grief by taking about her, so soon, but I spouse I have no other chose**

"**Well, you see I was visiting the **Volturi**, and I over heard something…"**

_[FLASHBACK]_

"_**Is it finished? Are they dead?" Aro asked Jane and Alec **_

"_**Yes of course, it was easily done, Esme, her mate and the child are dead" Jane said with an evil smile, no doubt thinking over how she killed them "Maybe they will know better than to break the laws set by you Aro." **_

"_**Yes, let's hope so, very well then, you are free to leave." Aro said sitting down on his throne**_

_**[End Of FLASHBACK}**_

"**And I just thought that you were dead, Jane she and her mate, but that is no matter" I said not wanting them to have to think about what happen to the women they thought of as a mother. "I am just so happy that you are alive, I don't think I could ever forgive myself if anything ever happen to you." I said hugging Carlisle once more**

"**Annabelle, even if something did happen to me, it wouldn't be your fault." Carlisle said, no doubt he was worrying about me fretting over him, he is such a caring man. "But, I think it's time that you know that Esme and I are not mates, I just found out myself. You see Alice had a vision that Esme and I were not mates, rather just someone to love until we found our true mates, and also that Esme would find her mate very soon, which was true they met not much time later," Carlisle paused taking a unneeded breath then continuing "You see once Esme found her mate they stayed here in forks for a month, then they moved on to Italy and there they found a small newborn child, as you know Esme always had a big heart so she and her mate took him in, she became very close to the child and he she, when the **Volturi found out about this and demanded they kill the child since a vampire child is too risky to our secret but they said they would leave Esme and her mate alive since they didn't create the child, but Esme and her mate tried to stop them and they were killed in the process" He explained still very hurt by the lost of his good friend, and a women he loved for so long

_This was so much new information to take in, Carlisle and Esme weren't mates? Does that mean I have a chance? NO! Stop, I'm just going to get my hopes up, besides the man just lost someone dear to him, for god sakes! I'll just stay here as long as he needs me too then I'll leave and stop hoping he will love me some day._

"**Annabelle, may I ask why you were so worried about Carlisle?" The man I now know as Edward said pulling me out of my thoughts "I understand you all were good friends, but I have never met you before, so that leads me to believe that you have not had any contact with each other in quite some time, so why did you care about finding out if Carlisle was alive?" He pressed I'll have to watch out for this Edward and the Alice girl if I want to keep my love for Carlisle a secret.**

"**Well Edward, Carlisle has helped me more than any other, has ever tried. But I'm sure y'all don't have time for that long story." I said hoping disparity to get out of that, because I am afraid if I tell that story than the empathy might catch on to my emotions, if I forget to block them. **

"**Please, I would quite like to hear the story once more, it's been a while" Carlisle pleaded "I'm sure they would love to hear it, I'll even help tell the story with you, love." He compromised; I think he always knew that my dead heart always missed a beat when he called me love. **

"**Well, I suppose we could tell it once more," I finally agreed "Well I think I should give you a little back ground on me first, you see when I woke up from the change I didn't remember much; just that my name was Annabelle Churchill, I was 20 years of age, that I was born and raised in the sate of Arkansas; that's where I was when I woke up by the Arkansas river." I explained "I knew that I had to leave Arkansas, so I just ran and swam till I couldn't anymore." I said thinking back of how weak I was, until Carlisle found me. "But anyway, it was a long time ago when Carlisle found me, I believe in was April, in the 1840's we were in **Italy when I found Carlisle, or rather when my knight found me**..." I trailed of looking at Carlisle I had always called him my Knight in shining armor. **

_[FLASHBACK Annabelle POV]_

_**I had been running and swimming for so long, I couldn't remember much just the basics.**_

"_**I am so scared, I had feed, ever, I didn't want to I couldn't imagine killing someone, I just couldn't." I thought of the horror of taking someone's life.**_

_**I didn't know where I was, just that I knew I was going to die, that better for the world anyway, they don't need a monster like I. I remember slowing down and finally collapsed, maybe it won't hurt as much as it did when I became this monster. And then everything went back.**_

_[Carlisle POV]_

_**I was walking passed the **__Verona__** River and I saw a young vampire, her beauty was amazing even in her weak state, I saw she had collapsed, from not feeding herself most likely she has heart and didn't want to harm anyone, much like myself. I quickly picked her up and carried her to my home, I laid her on my bed, even if I didn't need a bed I like having one, to lie on and read from time to time. **_

"_**Uh, what happen?" The young lady asked still very weak she tried to sit up but I made her lay back down.**_

"_**Well, I found you at the **__Verona__** River and you had collapsed, so I picked you up and ran you here." I explained "This is my home, my bedroom is where we are at right now, and I am Carlisle Cullen, a vampire as well, incase you haven't noticed" I added **_

"_**Well it a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen," She said polity with a very strong country accent "I am Annabelle Churchill." She introduced herself, shaking my hand firmly even in her weak state, if I were a betting man I bet her family, were in politics. I finally had her name Annabelle Churchill, and it fit her perfectly, along with her strong accent. **_

"_**Actually it Doctor Cullen, but please do call me Carlisle." I corrected, I'm sure once she is in a state where she can think properly she will be wanting to know how I am a doctor and how I can control my blood lust "Well Annabelle, I believe you need you feed rather quickly." I now noticed how dark her eyes are.**_

"_**I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, but I don't want to feed, I am trebly sorry for troubling you, sir." Annabelle said quietly as she stood up from the bed**_

"_**Please, do call me Carlisle." I corrected once more, but I had a feeling I just wanted to hear how it sounded coming thought those lips, with that beautiful accent "And Annabelle I am sorry but you have to feed, you can not leave here if you don't, you could die from the starvation." I said fearfully not wanting this young lady to die; I had a strange attachment to her already. **_

"_**I appreciate you kindness, Carlisle" She said breathless, if my heart wasn't dead, I believe it would have missed a beat when my name left her lips "But I do not wish to feed, because I don't want to bring harm to anyone, I had rather die" She said sadly, accepting her fate of dying, to save someone else**_

"_But Miss. Annabelle, I have found another way instead of drinking from a human," I started making her sit back down on the bed "you see I didn't want to harm anyone either, so I found that you can drink from ____**animals**__." I explained "I am sure you have noticed my eyes, when you drink from ____**animals**__ blood your eye color turns golden rather than a human blood drinker's turns red, and after many centuries____of practice controlling I was able to become a doctor," I added strongly trying to make her see my way. _

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

[No One's POV]

"**And after I taught her our way, the same way I taught you all, Annabelle stayed with me until 1917 when she went and became a doctor, in Germany." Carlisle finished **

"**Yes, so I have always called Carlisle my knight in shining amour," Annabelle started proudly "and I called her my sleeping beauty" Carlisle finished as they looked at one another smiling **

"**That is so sweet" the pixie said getting up from her sit on the sofa to jump up and down **

"**OH, MY GOD! I KNOW, RIGHT?" The big guy Emmett yelled in a bad teenaged girl impression, jumping up and down along with the pixie. **

"**All right girls, stellated down" Jasper said with a smirk and that started the fight… Annabelle was going to get along well with this family. **__


End file.
